My Heart's Desire
by happysunshine01
Summary: During a night out on the town, JJ and Garcia discuss the feelings they have devoloped for the men in their team. Will they finally amdit their true feelings? Will they take a chance on love? A one-shot written for handsome-uks!


A/N: This is a one-shot with the pairings JJ/Hotch and Derek/Garcia. This one-shot is for handsome-uks!

* * *

**"I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you."**

**~ Jamie McGuire**

* * *

JJ walked inside the crowded bar as her eyes searched for her friend. She pushed her way through the people to get to the end of the bar. She finally noticed Penelope sitting at a stool with a margarita in her hand. JJ returned her wave with a wide smile as she practically ran towards the empty stool next to Penelope

''JJ!'' Penelope exclaimed happily, throwing her arms in the air. ''You made it.''

JJ sat down on the stool and turned around to face her nearly drunk friend. ''Pen, how much have you had to drink?'' JJ asked with concern. She noticed some sadness in her friend's expression.

Penelope took another zip of her margarita before answering JJ's question. ''I just wanted to forget about today.'' she sighed out. It had been one rough day on the technical analyst and alcohol seemed like the right thing to calm her down. ''He doesn't notice me, JJ.''

JJ had no idea what her friend was talking about. ''Who doesn't notice you?'' she asked and Penelope responded with a sad face and no reply or answer to her question. ''Wait! Derek?''

''Yes! Of course, Derek!'' she exclaimed. ''There's no one else I have the hots for. Who did you think?''

''Kevin…'' JJ said hesitantly, her voice barely audible.

She slammed her hands on the bar in shock and looked at JJ with bewildered eyes, realizing the alcohol was really getting to her head. ''Oh come on!'' she slurred. ''Derek is my one and only, blondie. Just like Hotch is yours.''

JJ had taken a zip of the beer, but she spit it out when she heard Hotch's name. How did she know? Was is that obvious? She tried to hide it from everyone, especially her own boss. But JJ knew he was ignorant when it came to women. She had seen enough women eyeing her stoic boss and he never responded the right way. ''God no!'' JJ said quickly, hoping to keep it a secret. But she knew her friend was the best at uncovering secrets, whether they were case related or personal. She was good at it.

''Don't lie to me.'' Pen started. ''We both fell for a man in our team. I know it's against the rules but they're all really hot. But Derek Morgan will always be the hottest, JJ. No man can top that.''

''Is that what you believe?'' JJ dared happily. She could play the same game as her friend. ''We've all seen Derek without a shirt because he's not the modest type.'' she went on. ''But none of you have seen our boss without a shirt. And let me tell you…he's impressive.'' JJ grinned.

''When did that happen?'' Pen asked curiously. ''Did you sleep with him?''

JJ giggled once she heard the question. ''Do you really think Hotch would sleep with his subordinate, Pen?'' she asked in a laugh. ''The man has the best control I know.''

''Yeah, maybe he does.'' Pen agreed. ''But he hasn't been with anyone since Haley, JJ. I mean, he probably has some needs by now. Flashing him should help!'' she hinted as she leaned backwards. She nearly fell from her chair but she was in time to get up again.

''You're crazy. I know Derek would respond to that, but Hotch never will.''

''Do you want to make a bet?'' Penelope dared.

''Sure,''

''Whoever gets the man first wins!'' Pen said as she jumped from the stool and slammed money on the bar for their drinks. She was halfway out the door when JJ finally caught up with her.

''You are crazy!'' JJ exclaimed. ''It's the middle of the night. I'm not going to Hotch's apartment. What about Jack?''

''So you were thinking about sleeping with him, huh?'' Pen asked happily. ''Jack is with Jessica by the way. Hotch told me. Good luck, JJ. You're going to need it.''

JJ stopped as she watched Penelope hop into a cab. She got in with some difficulty. ''Oh, you're going to win anyway!'' JJ yelled, knowing Pen heard her when she looked through the window of the cab. JJ left the bar and went back to her car when the cab was out of sight.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Penelope was climbing the stairs in Derek's building. She had completely forgotten where the elevator was. She knew she had too much to drink, but after watching Derek leave work with a beautiful woman she felt like drinking her sorrows away. But it did give her the courage to finally tell him how she felt. She was going to do it without a doubt.

And a couple of moment later, she was banging her hand on his door. She heard swearing coming from the other side of the door but she kept on going. ''Derek! Open up!'' she whispered. ''Please, let me in!''

Derek opened the door angrily, thinking it was a prank. But he was surprised to see Penelope on his doorstep, clothed in a short dress. But she looked absolutely amazing. So amazing that it took his breath away. ''Baby girl, what are you doing here?'' he breathed out. ''You look…'' he tried to say but she cut him off.

''Like hell?''

''No, beautiful I mean!'' he said as he helped her to his couch. ''Very beautiful.''

Penelope slapped her cheek, trying to wake up from the dream she was experiencing. In what world did her best friend say that? Was it real or fake? She didn't know which it was. So she sat up and looked into his eyes. ''Me? Are you talking about me?''

''Of course.'' he replied instantly. ''Who should I be talking about?''

''The girl you left with today.'' she shot back. ''Is she your girlfriend?''

''No, Pen. She's an old friend of mine. We went to dinner to catch up.'' Derek said. ''We're just friends. And I don't want a girlfriend because I like someone at the moment.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, I do.'' he said as he leaned towards her. He stopped, but he lost his control when he felt the warmth of her body seeping into his. He bent down and kissed her lips gently. But it didn't stay that way. It quickly heated up and he felt like nothing had ever been so right before.

As Penelope returned his kisses, she took her phone and made a quick picture so she could sent the proof to JJ. She had won. The man she liked, liked her too. Her day couldn't get any better. So she went back to kissing the hot man next to her on the couch.

''I love you, Penelope Garcia.'' Derek said between kisses, knowing his life was truly complete.

* * *

JJ was still in her car when she received the sudden text message. She took her phone and opened the picture. She couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the blurry picture. But she could clearly see Derek's and Penelope's lips locked together. She couldn't be happier for her friend. At least she had the guts to do it and just be happy. And then it became clear to JJ that she had absolutely nothing to lose by telling Hotch how she felt. So she turned the car around and drove to his apartment without a trace of hesitation.

When she stood in front of the door, she softly knocked on the door, hoping he was still awake. The door opened a few seconds later and Hotch was still wearing his suit and JJ realized he probably spent most of the night at the office, like he always did. He was a true workaholic, but it was one of the many things she loved about him.

''JJ?'' Hotch gasped. ''Are you alright?'' he asked as he pulled her inside his apartment. He checked her entire body to see if she was hurt. She had never shown up at his apartment before.

''Yeah, I am fine.'' she assured. ''I just needed to talk to you. It's urgent.''

''Of course.'' he said as he pointed at the couch. He waited for JJ to sit down and he sat down next to her. ''What do you want to tell me?''

''I love you!'' she blurted out without thinking.

Hotch gasped in shock. That was the last thing he expected to hear from her. He never even thought there was a possibility that the blonde had feelings for him, even though he fell in love with her a long time ago. ''JJ, are you joking?''

She shook her head. ''This is the most real thing I've ever felt.''

''I love you too!'' he whispered. ''I have for a long time.''

JJ couldn't hold her excitement so she flew into his arms and felt his strong arms wrap around her body. As they sat there in each other's embrace they never wanted to let go.

It had become a night of complete victory for four people. They had found the one thing that would keep them going through life. Both JJ and Penelope had finally gained their heart's desire.

* * *

**"I never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second."**

**~ Kami Garcia**


End file.
